cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Robotics
Overview is one of the powersets. It is a Mastermind primary power set. Robotics allow you to construct an army of mechanical henchmen and repair and upgrade them in order to keep your army in tip-top shape. Robot Henchmen generally have good resistances to lethal, cold and psionic damage, as well as sleep, fear and disorient. They are vulnerable to EMP attacks. Robot Henchmen cannot be resurrected. Robots, along with Mercenaries, are one of the ranged henchmen sets. Its damage is Energy/Smashing based, and its resists are Sleep, Fear, Disorient, Lethal, Cold, and Psionic. Many of its powers have a knockback component - other than this, it is a control-light set, as opposed to Necromancy. It is notable as the only Mastermind powerset not based on a human model, and the only powerset with a customized Group Fly animation (jump jets in the feet). Power Table Mastermind The powerset is available as a primary set for Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers Assault Bot Builds one massive Assault Bot. Simply put, the Assault Bot is a killing machine. There is nothing subtle about its weaponry. You may only have 1 Assault Bot under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon another Assault Bot, the power will fail. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Battle Drones Construct one to three Battle Drones (the second is available at level six, the third at level eighteen) to do your bidding. Drones start out with only basic weaponry, but can be upgraded with heavier energy weapons. Drones can Super Leap. You may only have three Drones under your control at any given time. If you attempt to construct more Drones, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have three, the power will fail. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Equip Robot Equip your Robots with the latest gear and weaponry. This power permanently bestows new powers and abilities to one Robot Henchman. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the target Robot Henchman that is Equipped. This power only works on your Robot Henchmen and you can only Equip any given Robot Henchman once. } }} }} }} Photon Grenade Launches an Energy Grenade at long range from your Pulse Rifle. The energy from this explosion can disorient some targets in the affected area. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Protector Bots You can summon one to two powerful Protector Bots (the second is available at level twenty-four). Protector Bots can defend your army by placing Force Fields on you and your allies. They can even be equipped to repair your other Robot Henchmen. Make no mistake though, the best defense is a good offense, and Protector Bots are well equipped with energy weapons. You may only have 2 Protector Bots under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon more Protector Bots, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have two, the power will fail. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pulse Rifle Blast This Pulse Rifle can fire a long range laser pulse. Deals moderate smashing/energy damage. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pulse Rifle Burst This high powered laser pulse from your Pulse Rifle takes more energy to fire, but causes much more damage than a standard pulse and has a very good chance to send your foes flying. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Repair You can release a small swarm of nanites that can Repair one Robot Henchman to full health and restores some of its endurance. This power only works on your Robot Henchmen. } }} }} }} }} }} Upgrade Robot Upgrade Robot will permanently bestow the most powerful and high-tech gear and weaponry to one Robot Henchman. The Upgraded Robot will gain new abilities, powers and weapons. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the target Robot Henchmen that is Upgraded. This power only works on your Robot Henchman and you can only Upgrade any given Robot Henchman once. } }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Mastermind|Type=Summon}} Category:Summon power sets Category:Mastermind power sets